ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (UCLA) Each partnering institution, UCLA and CDU, has established an Administrative Core which will continue to ensure that all participating cores, services and faculty receive the necessary administrative support and coordination for success in the areas of cancer research, research education, and outreach. The Administrative Core will work hand-in-hand with the Planning and Evaluation Core to ensure effective planning, communication and continuous evaluation of partnership activities. The UCLA Administrative Core for the Partnership will be directed by the UCLA PI, Dr. Robin Farias-Eisner, who is a full Professor in the academic series, and Vice Chair, Administrative, and the Chief of Gynecologic Oncology in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, at the David Geffen School of Medicine, at UCLA, and the Principle investigator for the NRG (National Research Group) at UCLA. He will work collaboratively with the CDU PI and CDU Administrative Core Director, Dr. Jay Vadgama. They have balancing strengths and have worked together very well as colleagues for over 9 years, and jointly as PIs of the U54 for the past 2-3 years. Together they have been successful at jointly recruiting U54 faculty; participating in community activities and conferences; and partnering for the evaluation of short-term progress and research activities of the pilot investigators. The Administrative Core at UCLA is and will continue to be comprised of two teams, the Executive Management Team and the Program Leadership Team. The Executive Management Team will be comprised of the core director, the program specialist, and the finance specialist. The Executive Management Team will work closely with, and be guided by, the NCI program director, the Internal Advisory and Program Steering Committees of the Planning and Evaluation Core, and institutional leadership. The Program Leadership Team will consist of all investigators and core leaders and coordinators. The Administrative Core at UCLA will also serve as the hub for documentation, tracking, and integration of facilities, faculty, resources, and projects within the Partnership.